Arianne Lands
Arianne Lands is a female tribute from District 9 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the twenty-second tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Julio Zethes. "Uh, alright. . . I guess this is how it ends?" - Arianne Lands Arianne Lands Name: Arianne Lands Age: 16 District: Nine Gender: Female Weapons: Arianne hasn't trained with any weapon at all prior to the Hunger Games, so she relies entirely upon what she learned in training, and in vague moments of her life before getting reaped. Arianne used to work on the kitchen of her house, so she got a few knowledge with a knife, but she doesn't like to use it, so another choice is a meat cleaver. She also has an excellent aim, so another option would be a bow. Personality: Arianne is a young girl with the determination of a fighter, but the mercy of a flower. She is willing to take risks if in the end it means saving someone, and doesn't quite care about what she will end up doing to herself. She is one of the wealthiest girls in the district, so she and her family lived in the most urban part of the district, but even with little interaction with other people Arianne grew as a caring and interesting person. She can go hours chatting with someone and never running out of topics, but sometimes she is way too happy and talkative. Backstory: Arianne''' is possibly the most attractive sixteen years old in in District Nine, with her mother always wanting to be a stylist, but never being able to afford it since she was pregnant with Arianne by the time her husband divorced her, leaving Arianne's mother to live in slight poverty. Knowing that she'll never be able to make it to the Capitol to be a professional stylist, she showed all her creativity through her daughter, making her beautiful outfits at school and making her look exceptional. Arianne, tough, wasn't ok with that. Even though she rarely denied riches and gifts, she didn't approve her mother using her as a toy to show her creativity. Deep inside she knew her mother loved her, but she got blinded by the fact that she would never become a stylist. As Arianne grew up, the way she felt didn't get better. It just got worst. In school, she was often given nicknames and bullied for the way she was dressed up like, or the way she talked. The fact that she failed most exams also didn't help. Arianne wasn't stupid. She just had concentration problems. But as the problem grew, she started to allow the words to hit her like a knife, and soon she grew depressed by the fact that it was happening to her. As everyone started to get older, though, Arianne started mostly hanging out with boys, as all the drama was now only made by girls. And she somewhat got peace. After years of being bullied, Arianne grew a shy and anxious side while trying to make friends, as so many may view her as being anti-social or a pariah. She's very reluctant in opening up to people and, even when she makes friends, she doesn't trust them entirely, thinking they can hurt her somehow. Once you really get to meet her, you realize that she's a kind-hearted girl with a lot of energy and vengeance on her soul from the countless years of bullying. However, she's also very patient when she's craving revenge. When someone does something to her, she doesn't immediately try to get them back, but instead, she is patient and uses reason. ArianneR.png|Arianne at the Reaping. ArianneA.png|Arianne in the arena. ArianneV.png|Arianne as a victor. Games Entered in '''The 853rd Hunger Games - Owen1998 Status: Unfinished District: '9 '''District Partner: 'Jacob Antio ''' '''Training Score: '''7 '''Placing: '''19th out of 24 '''Death: '''Stabbed by Vernon Payne (5) '''Kills: '''N/A '''Comment: '''I'm very disapointed by Arianne's ranking, as these were the first games she was in. Her poor performance might cause her permanent retirement. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Reaped